Canoe Night
by sabse14love
Summary: An idea how the canoe ride between Mitchie and Shane could have been after Final Jam. I DO NOT OWN ANY!


**I do not own any of this!!! **

Smitchie One-Shot

The sun was setting as Mitchie sat down by the docks. She coudn't believe what happened. Everything seemed to be good again. Shane did forgive her, right? That was why he asked her to come and canoe with her. She was happy again after the long, last week at Camp Rock.

But soon they were going to leave and Mitchie would go back to her old life. Right now she didn't want to think about this. Now only Shane was on her mind.

10 minutes seemed to pass and still no Shane, maybe she was wrong he wouldn't come. He was a rockstar and she was just plain little Mitchie the girl with a dream that never would come true. She sighed and as soon as she did a person behind her spoke.

"Where is the good mood gone?" She recognized the voice. Shane Grey. He came. Mitchie smiled and stood up. "Sorry I am late, there was the press and Nate, Jason and me needed to give some interviews, you had to wait"

"It's okay, I just thought you wouldn't come" She told him truly, she never was going to lie to him again. And never here means tonight. It wasn't like she would see him again or they would stay in contact.

"Why wouldn't I come to go on a canoe ride with someone beautiful as you"

Mitchie blushed, he was making her little heart melt already, she knew she had fallen for him. Hard. But he would never feel the same way she did anyway. Shane would think she had fallen for _Shane Grey_ the Rock star, but she hadn't. The day Shane had sung to her on this right place they stood right now looking at each other. She couldn't hold the butterflies in her stomach as she heard him singing life in front of her. And even more she couldn't believe that Shane Grey was searching for her.

"So... are we going to get onto that thing or what?" She didn't know what to say, he called her beautiful and that was something she never had heard before from a boy.

"Right let's go" Shane said and walked over to the canoes. Shane looked at the green one and smiled. "Maybe this time we do this right" He said while trying to pull it into the water. Mitchie nodded and went to help him, together they go the canoe in the water. Shane held out his hand, Mitchie slowly and with hesitant took his hand and got on the canoe. Shane took the paddles and went on it too.

The first minutes were silence, nobody of them knew what to say, last time it was easier. But then the lie from Mitchie came between them and Shane had no clue how to start a conversation.

"So..." He finally said. Mitchie looked out of the water into the sun which was barley there anymore.

"You were really good tonight Mitch" She smiled and looked at him, he called her Mitch.

"Thanks, I was kind of shocked when you suddenly sang with me"

He chuckled. "I know I saw your face, at first I really couldn't believe it, you two were one and the same person, I never thought I could be that stupid. I should have figured out"

And again Mitchie didn't know what to say. "Yeah I never really thought this could be me, I mean I don't have such a good voice that Shane Grey likes it"

"I am not the only one who likes your voice Mitchie, it's somehow breathtaking how you have so much power and emotion in your voice when you are singing. It's with so much passion. You really can tell that you love singing."

"Thanks Shane you know that means a lot when you say this." She admitted.

"Um... yeah" Shane said already thinking it's just because he is Shane Grey. Of course every girl loves him as the celebrity. He never had a chance to meet a girl who truly liked him for him. Just Shane.

"Shane... I know I hurt you, bad. And I am really sorry for this. I didn't want you to know like that"

"Mitchie you don't need to apologize now, it's over I forgave you, it's fine"

"No I want you to know why I did lie to you, well not really lie to you but to everyone." She sighed and waited for him to say something but as he didn't she went on. "I know of only have one friend at home, her name is Sierra and we aren't really that popular. My mom just opened her catering business and my dad owns a hardware store. We're not poor or something like this but my parents told me there wasn't enough money so I could go to Camp Rock this year. I kind of hid the brochure every where in our house. It really was my dream to come here so my mom took the job as the cook here. This was the only was I could go here.

"And then Tess came along and ignored me when I told them my dad owns a hardware store. I just wanted to fit in for once, have friends and I forgot that I already had Caitlyn and Lola as my friends here. I became one of Tess clones.

" Shane I am sorry I lied to you. I know I hurt you and I can understand that you don't want to be my friend anymore. But I don't see you as _Shane Grey_ because to me this boy before he came to Camp Rock really seemed to be a jerk who had everything. But you are different. You are sweet and nice and I really like that about you."

As Mitchie finally was finished with her long talk she looked at Shane. After a while he still said nothing, he needed to take all of this in. Did she like him as a friend or more? He was confused because he for once was sure that now that Mitchie was the special girl too his feelings for her got stronger then before.

"Say something" Mitchie pleaded in a whisper.

Shane got a bit closer to Mitchie and sat on the ground of the canoe. "Sit with me" Shane ordered and showed her the place on the ground right in front of him.

Mitchie got down closer to him, nervous at what he might say now.

"You changed my life so much, Mitch, you're right before I was a jerk who yelled at people when he didn't get what he wanted and I don't know if this side of me is gone for forever. When I heard your voice, this song. It just reminded me how much I used to love music. You showed me that I still can play my music. You're one in a million Mitchie and as selfish this might sound now, I never wanna let you go again. Not even for one minute" He paused for a minute.

Shane never felt so nervous saying the next few sentences but he knew when he did not now he might lose her and there still was a pretty good chance that she didn't feel the same way about him.

"I really really like you Mitchie, as a friend and more" It was quiet you only heard a few birds and the water, campers walking along the dock going back to their cabins now that final Jam was over.

Most of the kids would already leave tonight with their parents, others would stay here and go back with the bus tomorrow afternoon.

"I really really like you too Shane" Mitchie was happy, she never thought in her life that she could be this happy, for sure Shane had changed her life too. She wasn't as shy as before and she could tell people what she thinks. She wasn't afraid to show herself anymore and after all the Tess drama she didn't care anymore what strangers thought of her. Her family and new friends were still important.

"You do?" Mitchie nodded and Shane slowly leaned closer to her.

"Mitchie, I know when I ask you this it would be hard but I am to much a jerk to live without you, would you Michelle Carmina Torres be my girlfriend"

Mitchie was shocked for two reasons.

First did he just ask her to he his girlfriend and Second, how did he know her full name?

"Mitchie?" Shane asked nervousness filling his voice.

She nodded and hugged him tight.

"I'd love to"

Both were smiling.

Shane slowly took the chance to kiss her, her face was only inches away from his when Mitchie spoke. She was so nervous, what was when Shane would kiss her and he didn't like it at all. She never had kissed somebody before.

"Shane..." he pulled his face away and quickly said sorry.

Mitchie spoke quietly. "I never have kissed somebody" She expected him to laugh and waited a moment for the sound of laughing but it never came. She looked up at Shane again. They were both still sitting on the ground of the canoe, legs crossed starring at each other.

"Don't worry okay?" Shane whispered and slowly leaned in again. This time Mitchie starred into his beautiful brown, hazel eyes and leaned closer as well, all the fear of her first kiss went away as soon as Shane's lips touched her.

He didn't move, just letting his lips rest on hers for a moment, making sure she was fine.

Mitchie felt special, overwhelming. The feeling was new for her. Before music was the only passion in her life. The only thing she needed now she felt like she needed Shane too.

Her lips slowly began to move against his and he responded soon, kissing her back.

It took Mitchie a moment to think of nothing else then the kiss. Shane was all on her mind at this moment. She just let herself do what she thought was right. She was kissing Shane Grey and it was the best feeling ever.

She soon became out of breath and pulled away, smiling big, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile any bigger.

"And?" Shane asked. Mitchie didn't understand. "And what?", she asked him. He chuckled and made her melt inside again, whenever he laughed, chuckled or whatever he did his voice was like the one of an angel.

"Did you like it?" Shane asked and Mitchie blushed in a deep red. She slowly nodded, she was biting her lip again but she couldn't help it. It was something she was often doing whether she was embarrassed or wanted to hold her smile.

"You're so cute, and beautiful and adorable do you know that?" Mitchie shrugged and looked in his eyes again.

She was already embarrassed by what she was going to ask. "Can I... Can I kiss you again?" Shyly she looked at him and saw a big grin forming on his lips.

"You are my girlfriend now right?" Mitchie nodded.

"You don't have to ask if you can kiss me, you can do whenever you want to"

_Awesome_, Mitchie thought and leaned into him again. This time her lips were touching his first. Slowly but with more confident she kissed him this time.

"What time is it?" Mitchie asked Shane, they were both lying down in the canoe right now, Mitchie never felt this safe anywhere before except in her dad's arms.

"I don't know" Shane answered seriously as they were both starring at to moon. Shane slowly pulled his phone out of his pocked.

_iPhone, what else?_Mitchie thought as she looked at Shane.

"Soon midnight" He told her and Mitchie jumped up. "WH-" Before she even could finish her sentence the canoe turned and the both landed in the water.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked worried as she surfaced.

"I'm right here" Shane coughed up some water "Damn Mitch do you had to skip the canoe?" Shane laughed. At least he wasn't mad getting wet by falling into freezing cold water.

"Sorry" She started turning the canoe around again with Shane's help. "Where are these paddles?"

Shane hold one up and got back into the canoe, now helping Mitchie inside.

"I couldn't find the other one"

Mitchie shivered and nodded. Of course he noticed, slipped out of his favorite jacket that he wore at Final Jam and pulled it over Mitchie's shoulders.

She thanked him and took the paddle in her hands trying to get back to the bank.

Shane took it out of her hands and started paddling.

"It might be faster when you aren't shivering while paddling" He told Mitchie smirking a little.

She didn't argue, he was right. But why was only she shivering, wasn't he cold?

He helped her out of the canoe and took her hand in his. They both seemed to noticed how perfect Mitchie's hand fitted in his.

"My mom must be worried sick." Shane nodded and started walking with Mitchie.

They both said nothing as they walked towards Mitchie's cabin, she only showed him the way and he noticed how close they had been to his cabin.

They saw a crying Mrs. Torres standing there. Her husband had his arm around her, also looking worried. Brown was talking to them. Shane stopped before they turned around the bush so they would see them. It was sure that they were looking for Mitchie, like she told, they really were worried.

But Shane at this moment just wanted to kiss her goodnight. He was sure he wouldn't get the change when they saw them. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to her.

His lips pressing on hers.

Her arms moved around his neck so she could have him only closer to herself.

After a minute she pulled away and smiled at him.

"I told you my parents would be worried."

"I know" Shane pecked her lips again while she moved her arms. He fold her tighter to his body and they began walking again.

Now they heard Connie talking.

"I don't know where she is, we looked everywhere. She is missing." She broke out into tears again and then heard footsteps.

All their heads turned around and saw Shane and Mitchie walking together towards folded his arms under his chest.

"Shane, Mitchie. We had been looking for you. Bed time was 2 hours ago! You both know I hate to be uncool" Brown told them.

"Sorry Uncle Brown, we got lost in time."

"Oh Mitchie" Connie hugged her daughter. "I thought someone kidnapped you! Why didn't you tell me where you had been"

"I'm sorry Mom" Mitchie apologized.

The only thing Mr. Torres did was starring at Shane. Had his daughter hung out with a boy?

"Shane to your cabin now, you both will get your punishment tomorrow morning, come to me after breakfast" Brown told, by now he was smiling again and then walked away.

Shane quickly kissed Mitchie's cheek. "I will see you tomorrow morning Mitch" Shane said and walked after Brown.

Mr. Torres eyes lingered on Shane while he walked away.

"Mitchie, who is he?"

They walked into their cabin and Mitchie had no idea how to explain them that Shane was now Mitchie's boyfriend.

"Dad that was Shane" Her mom nodded, she already knew him. Her dad still had no clue who he was. "Shane Grey" She spoke again. Now her dad new how he had seen him before, he was one of the boys in Mitchie's room and also the one in TV.

"He is my boyfriend" She spoke quickly, hoping her parents hadn't understood.

Her mom hugged her. "Aw sweetie that is amazing"

Her dad didn't seem to like the idea of Mitchie having a boyfriend as much as her mom did.

Shane laid in his bed, all he could think about was Mitchie and he didn't seemed to be tired at all.

Now she was his girlfriend and he couldn't be happier about that. Finally he had found his girl with the voice and he also got his Mitchie back, one in the same person. She was original and beautiful. More then he had ever wanted and she was his. Alone.

Today had been the best canoe ride ever, they both thought.


End file.
